RENA RYUUGU: The Owner's Guide
by Faye-Nyanko
Summary: Full Title: RENA RYUUGU - The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual. So, you've got your very own RENA RYUUGU unit. But, you have no idea how to do anything with it! Well, maybe this Owner's Guide will help you.


So, you've got your very own **RENA RYUUGU** unit. But, you don't know what to do with it! Maybe, this Owner's Guide will help you out a bit.

* * *

**Basic Information:**

Name: Rena Ryuugu, Rena, Reina

Sex: Female

Date of Manufacture: A few seconds ago

Place of Manufacture: Takano UNIT Inc, Okinamiya

Age: 15 years old

Date of Birth: Unknown

Height: Unknown, speculated 5'3

Weight: Unknown

* * *

**Your RENA RYUUGU unit comes with the following:**

One regular school outfit

One slightly ripped dress

One white hat to go with her dress

One cleaver/hatchet

One two-piece swimsuit

One GYM outfit

Four pairs of underwear

Two Kimono's

Six pairs of shoes

* * *

Once you remove your **RENA RYUUGU **unit from her box, she will cling to said box. Show her around the place and let her become comfortable with any electronics or pets you may have. It is suggested that you keep her away from anything cute for the time being.

* * *

**Programming:**

Your **RENA RYUUGU** unit is programmed to do any one of the following:

**Look around for any other HIGURASHI units: **Your **RENA RYUUGU** unit will automaticly run around to look for other **HIGURASHI** units for comfort. Keep her away from **SATOKO** and **RIKA** units when possible.

**Look for cute things: **ALWAYS keep your **RENA RYUUGU** unit AWAY from cute things. She will do this when in hyper mode or Omochikaeri mode.

**Kill innocent people:** When in Psycho mode, your **RENA RYUUGU** unit will automaticly kill anyone in sight. Including you.

**Run away:** When in annoyed, angered, scared, or Omochikaeri mode, your **RENA RYUUGU** unit may run away.

* * *

**Modes:**

Your **RENA RYUUGU **unit can enter any one of the following modes:

**Regular/Happy (Default)**

**Angered**

**Scared**

**Annoyed**

**Hyper**

**Omochikaeri**

**Comforted**

**Suicide**

**Psycho**

Regular/Happy mode is the default mode she will be in most of the time. Nothing out of the ordinary happens in this mode.

Angered mode can occur when anything angers her. **RENA RYUUGU** units are angered very easily. If in Angered mode, if angered any more than the default amount, Psycho mode will occur.

Scared mode happens when something threatens her. Knives and any sharp objects may make this mode occur. When this happens, try to get another **HIGURASHI** unit to comfort her.

Annoyed mode is a mode that can be upgraded to Angered mode.

Hyper mode occurs when you give her too much sugar. In Hyper mode, the **RENA RYUUGU** unit will jump around, break things, and the such. Avoid this at all costs, as it can make Omochikaeri mode occur.

Omochikaeri mode must be avoided at all costs. Omochikaeri mode occurs when your **RENA RYUUGU** unit comes across anything super cute. This can also occur If she sees a **RIKA, ****SATOKO **or **HANYUU** unit. In some cases, she will run away with said item or unit. Never comes back after running away.

Comforted mode occurs when she calms down, more or less from Scared mode.

Suicide mode is self explanatory.

Psycho mode can occur from Angered mode, and can upgrade into Suicide mode. AVOID THIS MODE AT ALL COSTS, as your **RENA RYUUGU** unit will kill anyone in this mode, without a second thought.

* * *

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**MION SONOZAKI:** **RENA RYUUGU** units are good friends with **MION SONOZAKI** units. May team up together to do pranks, although usually **RENA RYUUGU** units will decline a **MION SONOZAKI **unit's pranks.

**RIKA FURUDE: RENA RYUUGU **units, are again good friends with **RIKA FURUDE** units. However, **RIKA FURUDE** units are the main cause of Omochikaeri mode, or running away. Keep your **RENA RYUUGU** unit away from a **RIKA FURUDE** unit if they have been together for to long.

**SATOKO HOUJOU: **See **RIKA FURUDE**.

**SHION SONOZAKI: **See **MION SONOZAKI**.

**KEIICHI MAEBARA: RENA RYUUGU** units may develop a crush on **KEIICHI MAEBARA** units quickly. In other cases, see **MION SONOZAKI**.

* * *

**Cleaning:**

Your **RENA RYUUGU** unit is fully capable of cleaning herself. Do not ask to clean her if you value your life even 0.001 percent.

* * *

**Energy:**

**RENA RYUUGU** units are not picky and will usually eat whatever is served. DO NOT GIVE HER EXCESS AMOUNTS OF SUGAR!

* * *

**FAQ:**

**Q** My **RENA** unit is blushing for no reason! What do I do?

**A** Make sure your **RENA** unit is not near a **KEIICHI** unit for too long. The **RENA** unit may have developed a crush on the **KEIICHI **unit.

**Q** My **RENA** unit disappeared recently, and there seems to be a gasoline smell outside. Are these events connected?

**A** Run. Now.

* * *

**Troubleshooting:**

See **FAQ**.


End file.
